Light emitting diode (LED) arrays are commonly employed in a wide range of applications. For example, LED arrays are now employed to provide backlighting for liquid crystal display (LCD) televisions, LCD monitors, LED displays, lighting devices, and/or the like. In systems where numerous LEDs are employed, the LEDs are commonly arranged in multiple strings of LEDs (e.g., to simplify drive and control circuitry while still enabling selective control of portions of the LED array).